El libro de cuento de hadas
by Escritores-unidos
Summary: Rxbb escrito por Raven Emina
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic fue escrito por: Raven Emina... disfrutenlo n-n

* * *

nota de la autora: **

Este es un fic ke al principio parece de star pero NO CONFUNDAN es sobre raven,ok?

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**st:(entrando en el living de la torre T)amigos!consegui este lindo libro de historias!!!!!**

**rr: o-o star...ese es un libro para niños**

**rae:niños(saliendo de su lectura)**

**cy:ya sabes,cuentos de hadas,caperucita roja,blancanieves,pinocho**

**rae:jamas habia oido hablar de esas historias,pero si son para niños creo ke beast boy deberia leerlas...van muy bien con su personalidad!!!!!(vuelve a su lectura)**

**bb:ey!!!!! Ò.ó**

**star se kedo toda la tarde leyendo las historias**

**esa noche cyborg estaba en modo de sueño,star dormia junto a sedita robin se habia kedado dormido sobre el escritorio,beast boy tenia su video juego encendido pero el dormia y raven se habia dormido leyendo un libro**

**de pronto el libro de cuentos de hadas comenzo a brillar y abrio una dimension que empezo a tragarse todo incluyendo a los titanes**

**st:(se despierta )donde estoy? y ke ago vestida asi?(tenia puesto un vestido,y a sedita en sus brazos)sedita!**

**star camino unos minutos hasta ke frente a ella encontro un camino de ladrillos amarillos**

**st:-un camino de ladrillos amarillos?-se parese a la historia del mago de oz**

**de pronto algo comienza a movese entre los arbustos y cale un espantapajaros**

**st:(grito)**

**espantapajaros:trankila star,soy yo beast boy!!!!!!!!!!**

**st:(golpeandolo)tu eres de paja!!!!!!!!!!**

**bb:pero soy yo!estamos en el cuento del mago de oz y a mi me toco ser el espantapajaros!!!!!!**

**voz rara:valla asi ke bestita es el decerebrado!**

**st y bb:(se dan buelta para ver kien era)**

**voz rara:oviamente me toco ser el hombre de ojalata**

**bb:cyborg?**

**st:pero donde estan robin y raven?**

**bb: como en la historia debemos seguir el camino amarillo para encontrar a los otros personajes**

**cy:creo ke es lo ovio,chico inteligente**

**entonces caminaron hasta ke vieron una cosa rara y peluda atravesada en el camino**

**st:(toma un palito y toca a la cosa)kes esto?**

**cosa:auch!!!!!!!!!star soy yo!robin!solo ke ahora soy un leon cobarde u.u**

**st:robin!!!! n-n (lo abraza)**

**cy y bb:ajam...ajam...**

**cy:el espantapajaros y el hombre de ojalata estan sobrando en esta historia!**

**rr y st:(se separan) o//o**

**rr:(tratando de cambiar el tema)donde esta raven?**

**bb:conociendola debe ser la bruja!!!!!(risa)**

**todos: ¬¬ no fue grasioso**

**bb:(un poco afunado)amargados**

**st:debemos seguir para encontrar al mago de oz**

**rr:hay un castillo un poco mas alla**

**raven se despierta en un lugar extraño y vestida como hechisera.al mirarse en un espejo detras ve un enorme salon con un organo al centro(instrumento musical parecido a un piano)**

**en lo ke los demas llegan al castillo**

**st:ham...señor mago de oz?venimos a ke nos regrese a nuestro hogar**

**bb:yuhuuuuuuuuuuu?**

**rae:star?**

**st:me conoce?**

**rae:chicos soy yo!!!!!**

**cy:kien!**

**rae:raven**

**bb: (suelta una carcajada)raven es el mago de oz!!!!!!!**

**rae: ò.ó por ke no me sorprende ke beast boy sea un espanta pajaros sin cerebro?**

**bb:paren con lo del espantapajaros sin cerebro!!!!!**

**rae:donde estamos?**

**rr:sonara a locura pero kreo ke estamos dentro del libro de star**

**cy:star como conseguiste el libro?**

**st:me lo regalo una chica de cabello negro ke estaba con jinx creo ke ellas discutian antes de ke yo llegara**

**rr:star esa era G-love!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**G-love es un personaje ke yo invente**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**st:lo siento**

**rae:y como saldremos de aki?**

**bb:yo se!podriamos**

**rae:no!todo menos eso**

**bb:y ke tal si**

**rae:no!no tienes cerebro!no le podemos hacer caso a alguien ke no tiene cerebro!aunke tu jamas has tenido uno**

**bb:por lo menos no soy un hada!**

**rae:como ke hada?!te estas ganando una patada en tu**

**st:basta!si nosotros somos los buenos,kien es la bruja?**

**bb:deberia ser ella!(apuntando a raven)**

**rae:te la ganaste!!!**

**cy:paren!!!(separandolos)**

**rr:basta los dos!parecen niños!aveces me da la impresion de ke ustedes se gustan**

**rae y bb: ò//ó ke?!!!**

**rr:opuestos se atraen,no?**

**(explosion,hay mucho humo)**

**voz:no te muebas**

**st:ke ocurre?robin!**

**bb:(se convierte en aguila y aleja el humo)**

**la imagen detras del humo es impactante:G-love apunto de acuchillar por el cuello a raven**

**G-love:si hacen cualquier movimiento la cuervita se muere**

**bb:raven!!!!!!**

**G-love:(abre un agujero negro y obliga a entrar a raven)**

**todos saltan al agujero**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

**holassss!!!!soy raven emina esta es la continuacion del primer fic ke hago. OPINEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**cuando raven desperto estaba en una gran habitacion,tenia puesto un vestido parecido a los ke usan las princesas,pero no recordaba nada.de pronto escucho ke alguien repetia un nombre una y otra vez**

**¿?:toma(le tira una canasta)ve y busca hierbas curativas al boske!!!y las kiero para antes del atardecer!**

**rae:?**** Oo**

**¿?:me escuchaste?!blancanieves!aunke no sea tu madre tu padre me puso a kargo de ti!(tomandola del brazo la echa afuera)obedece!**

**rae:-por fabor!no puede ser mi pariente!!!-ke ridiculo nombre tengo...(le vinieron imagenes de arella trigon y azarath)**

**mientras recogia las hierbas le vinieron mas imagenes:un chico peleando con ella,luego ella abrazaba al mismo chico y por ultimo peleaba de uevo con el mismo chico.un poco mareada por su vision se da vuelta y detras habia un hombre**

**rae:kien eres?**

**hombre:no me reconose?soy maximilian,el guardia de su familia.puedo acompañarla?**

**rae:no veo por ke no**

**despues de 1 rato maximilian saca un cuchillo de su morral**

**max:lo siento blancanieves,su madrastra me ordeno matarla,pero no puedo(vota el cuchillo)debe irse y no vuelba!!!!!!!!**

**rae:(asustada comienza a correr entre las ramas de los arboles)en ke mundo de locos estoy?!**

**--------------o-------------**

**rr:(se despierta y mira a su alrededor:estaban star,cyborg,argenta,jinx,abejareina y speedy)estan todos aki...**

**todos se despiertan**

**st:(grito)todos son pekeños!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**rr:star trankila,intenta recordar,estamos dentro del libro estabamos siguiendo a G-love y despertamos aki**

**st:ok.ya recorde pero por ke somos...enanos?**

**cy:creo ke estamos en el cuento de blancanieves y los 7 enanitos**

**ag:podrian explicarnos desde el principio,por ke somos enanos y ke asemos dentro de un libro?**

**(explicacion)**

**jx:pero si todo lo ke dices es cierto no entiendo por ke G-love se llevo a raven**

**sp:y si beast boy y raven estaban con ustedes,donde estan ahora?**

**cy:(en voz baja)kizas se dejaron llevar por lo ke dijo robin!!!!!!!!**** :P**

**toc-toc!**

**st:(se asoma por la ventana)es raven!!!!!!!!! ****n-n ****(abre la puerta)**

**rae:disculpen pero...necesito un lugar donde kedarme solo por esta noche,les agradeceria ke me dejaran dormir aki...**

**st:raven!!!!amiga somos nosotros tus amigos,solo ke ahora parecemos enanos!**

**rae:creo ke estan confundidos,mi nombre es blancanieves**

**cy:vamos raven!tu no eres de las ke bromea!!!!**

**rae:no me gustan las bromas y no conozco a esa raven,solo necesito un lugar para pasar la noche...**

**rr:(reflexiona)**

**st:pero!!!!(la in terrumpe robin)**

**rr:esta bien puedes kedarte pero no podemos alojar a alguien ke no conocemos,hablanos de ti o de tu vida**

**rae:lo siento...no recuerdo nada de mi pasado a mi memoria solo llegan imagenes borrosas...**

**ag:en serio no sabes nada?(con tristeza)**

**rae:no...pero creo ke sus caras ya las habia visto antes**

**rr:-entiendo...argenta era una amiga muy cercana a raven-**

**ab:REUNION!!!!!!!!(se jumtan todos en una eskina)si keremos salir de aki debemos ir a buscar a G-love,no kreen?**

**sp:recuerda ke en la historia cuando dejan sola a blancanievesiva la bruja y le daba la manzana embenenada!**

**ab:pero eso pasaba al cabo de mucho tiempo ke ella vivia con los enanos!!!**

**rr:por el momento no le diremos nada a raven,dejemos ke crea ke es blankanieves**

**cy:rav...blancanieves,puedes kedarte pero debes cuidar la casa hasta mañana mientras no estamos**

**rae:donde iran?**

**rr:a...trabajar**

**(se van)**

**jx:(en tono ironico)donde puede estar una chica loca creyedose bruja?**

**ag:he estado pensando y...si beast boy iva con ustedes y el unico personaje ke keda es el principe ke despierta a blancanieves,entonces..no creen ke**

**voz:chicos!!!!!!!!!!!soy yo beast boy!!!!!!!!crei ke jamas los encontraria en este tremendo boske!!!!!!**

**rr:estabas en lo correcto...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

bb:chicos!!!!!!!soi yo beast boy!!!!!!

rr:pensaste bien...

bb:(llega corriendo y jadea un poco)enanos?no me digan ke...entonses yo soi...pero kien es la...?

cy:es raven(tono molestoso)raven es blancanieves

bb:ke!!!!!!!!!!!osea ke yo...komo pudieron dejarla sola!si G-lovele da la manzana

ar:trankilo...eso pasa si no hasta ke blankanieves pasa mxo tiempo con los enanos

bb:abeja reina?...pero es G-love ella esta loca y tiene mxos poderes y si kiere darle la manzana hoy se la da!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

rr:entonses creo ke deberiamos bolver y dejar a alguien con raven

bb:como ¨creo¨ tenemos!!!!!!!!

ag:yo puedo llevarnos alla con mis poderes

bb:entonses azlo!!!

ag:(se aserca a beast boi y lo toma de la ropa)a mi nadie me da ordenes

bb:S si si lo siento!!!

ag:y ademas...si raven comiera de la manzana...ella no recuerda nada a lo mejor no se enfada con tigo y kizas asta le guste!

bb:o///o

(o-o)

toc-toc

rae:-_no es mi casa no tengo por ke abrir la puerta-_

toc-toc-toc!!!!!!

rae:ash!!!(se va a la habitasion)

Gl:estupida!!!!!!!!(le da la buelta a la casa y encuentra la ventana de la piesa

tan trankila estas acostada

pero tu sangre kiero ver correr

en unos momentos estaras postrada

y solo oscuridad podras ver...

(convierte la manzana en una flecha y con su magia crea un arco luego se prepara para lanzarla)

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

ahora si voi a seguir mis keridos lectores hipoteticos

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

G-love: _ahora estas echizada_

_ la cura no podras encontrar _

_ y aunke te vallas,por alguien despertada_

_ no podras recordar_

good bye raven...(lanza la flecha)

la flecha cae en el brazo de raven y ella cae inconciente en la cama.ahi llegan los demas

st:ya llegaaamooooooooos!!!... O-O…raven esta sangrando!!!!!!!!!

todos llegan preocupados y argenta y cyborg se ponen a vendar a raven

ag:no puedo parar la sangre!!!!!!!!!

cy:solo presiona!

ag:eso ago pero...!!!!!!!!

bb:te lo dije!!!!!!!!!!te dije ke G-love estaba loca!!!!!!!!!

ab:bueno yo no la conocia y ademas me sabia la historia de otra manera!

sp:para ke ablas si no sbes con kien te metes!

ag:callense de una vez!!!!!!!!!!!no puedo concentrarme!!!!!!!!!

st:eeeeeeeeeyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!peler no hara ke raven despierte

rr:star fire tiene razon...tenemos ke ir i atrapar a G-love...beast boy, tu te kedas

bb:keeeeeeeeee!por ke yo?

rr:por ke alguien debe kedarse y raven tiene ke despertar

bb:ke incinuas?yo no la voi a despertar como en la historia!!!!!!!!!

rr:io no e dicho eso,pero raven no podra despertar...solo,kedate y cuidala asta ke podamos encontar la cura

bb:pero!!

ag:ya lo oiste chico miedoso!!!!!!!!!!

se van

sp:G-love no puede estar mui lejos,argenta puedes buscarla con tu telepatia?

ag:lo intente ase 1 rato pero su mente es tan distorcionada ke...

rr:descuida no es tu culpa nn

jx:no...no es de ella,hay una cosa ke G-love no puede ocultar(la miran curiosos)su escencia,siempre podre percibir su escencia,por ke de 1 modo inexplicable estamos conectadas espiritualmente...yo puedo condusirlos asia ella...

(-o-)

bb:_kizas yo deberia_...noooooooooooooooo!!!!!ke kosas stoi pensando!(mira a raven)pero si no lo ago ella no despertara...pero si lo ago ella me golpeara...(suspira)por ke me toco a mi ser el prinsipe!?-_creo ke no tengo salida-_(se inclina asia adelante y coloca sus manos en la cara de raven)_-tengo ke aserlo-_(le da un nervioso beso en los labios)

raven sigue con los ojos cerrados pero ya habia despertado

bb:no funciono!no funciono!no funcionooooooooooooo!(sale de la abitasion)

rae:(abre los ojos) o//o (se levanta y lo sigue) beast boy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(acavaba de recordar todo)

bb:(se sonroja y le ase el kite)

rae:beast boy!!!! ah!(siente 1 dolor en el brazo)

bb:ke kieres!!?

rae:(sonrojada)me besaste

bb:(se va)

rae:no me dejes ablando sola!!(kita la venda de su brazo y usa la mgia curativa)

(-o-)

jx:por aki,se hase mas fuerte!!!

G-love se lanza con una patada voladora a jinx

Gl:siempre fuiste tan despistada!!!!!!!!!!!!

jx:y tu tan debil,apenas me tocaste!!!!!!!!!!!!!

coienza la pelea.despues de 1 rato de batalla G-love se convierte en 1 dragon gigante

cy:robin!!!!!!!!no podemos seguir,nesesitamos la ayuda de beast boy!!!!!!!!1

rr:intentemos llegar hasta la casa!pero G-love no puede darse cuenta!!!!!!!!!

bb:G-love te irio con 1 flecha...

rae:- .///. - no respondiste mi pregunta

bb:(se sonroja)yo...

se rompe el techo

bb:cuidado!!!!!!!!(abraza a raven para protegerla)

ag:necesitamos ayuda a...ki,raven esta despierta?

bb y rae:O///O

llegan los demas y ven a raven y a beast boy abrazados

cy:no lo puedo creer!!!

bb:(tira a raven a un lado x los nervios)

rae:1 poco de delicadeza no te aria mal beast boy!!!!!!!!!

sp:beast boy?ya recuerdas?

rae:si,pero no se ke asemos aki.lo ultimo ke recuerdo es ke estaba en mi habitacion leyendo un libro,luego me kede dormida,y de pronto senti en mis labios... o//o bueno eso no importa!!!!!!!!

Gl:(vuelbe a su forma original)a caso los bebes ya se cansaron de jugar?

ag:(se le marca una vena en la frente) bebes? Ò.Ó

Gl:cuervita...despertaste,bueno asi sera mas divertido!

rae:(en su mente escucha:_aora estas echizada_

_ la cura no podras encontrar_

_ y aunke te vallas x alguien despertada_

_ no podras recordar_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------manana lo sigo,no se desesperen mis lectore imaginarios!xD


	5. Chapter 5

**he aki la continuacion del primericimo fic ke publike!!!!!lo siento no pude continuarlo por ke me enferme gravemente...me dio...flojeritis aguda!!!!!...no, ya la dura ke ia no me kiero retrasar mas y keria ke el final fuera mas interesante,por eso me demore pero al final kedo tal cual por ke las ideas seguian llegando a mi cabeza (como **_**el hombre ke yo kiero**__**aterrador **_**o **_**baile con la muerte**_**)bueno ia ke aki les va pero es un poco fome (ke un poco fome?...ke soi cuentera io!!!!super fome!)ai les va!!!!**

* * *

**  
**

**rae: (en su mente escucha:**_** ahora estas echizada**_

_** la cura no podras encontrar**_

_** y aunke te vallas x alguien despertada**_

_** no podras recordar**_

**st:raven ke ocurre?**

**rae:io...no lo se-corre tras un arbol,asustada-**

**cb:(como todos e dicen **_**chicobestia **_**y no **_**beast boy,**_**pa ke iva a seguir con la tontera?!)-se convierte en dinosaurio y lgra golpear a G-love,esta cae al piso herida ("**_**herida**_**" ke buena cancion!!)**

**jx:chicos!!!G-love no demorara mxo en recobrar la conciencia!!!por fa esta es mi pelea io soi responsable de ke G-love le aya dado el libro a star!!!!io debo acabar con ella!!!!!!!!!!**

**st:pero somos un ekipo!!!!!!!!**

**jx:por fabor!!!**

**sp:nosotros deberiamos buscar una salida!!!!!!!**

**rr:estoi de acuerdo...no nos defraudes!!!!**

**jx:recuerda ke estas ablando kon jinx!!!-se va corriendo-**

**ag:-todos van con raven-raven puedes usar tus poderes para sacarnos de aki i llevarnos a nuestra dimension?**

* * *

**como saben...la vida sin internet es mala...asi ke me viro por ke el tiempo vuela...ke mala no aber podido escribir mas...xau!**


End file.
